The Unbarable Task
by Elia Love Ivie
Summary: after TLO a forgotten demigod is found by krons she is told to get to know percy but then she gets the unbarable task that could end one live or millons. percy/oc


i made some changes so here u go.

:)

* * *

I used to think that I belong here in the orphanage and nothing would ever change. I had no friends. I was a weirdo. An outsider looking for a way in. But I had one thing that really mattered family. You see I was raised there. and Miss. Taylor were my parents figures I've know them for as long as I can remember. They were always there for me. Addy, Mary, Jackie, and Raechel were like my little sisters. I always took care of them, played with them, and help them. It isn't the perfect family but I don't care it was all I needed and had.

I'm a junior in high school. I was smart. And I wanted to go to college but I wasn't smart enough for a scholarship and the only money I had was a small sum of cash I got working odd jobs. I never had a job for too long because where ever went I was attacked by monsters. One time I was working as a cashier and a tall one eyed man came to store and started to knock down the rows for food and throw stuff at me. I tried to stop him but he threw me into the wall and was knocked unconscious. I woke up I was blamed for the mess and was fired. I never told anyone. They would think I was lying or just crazy. Maybe I am.

Another thing you should know about me I may be shy but I am a performer. I love to sing, dance and put on a show. My 'little sisters' and I used to always put on performances for Mrs. Kim and Miss. Taylor. I never did a talent show or school play because whenever I tried something dab would always happen…(manly the whole monster thing) but I content with what I did do.

The sadist part of my life is that I have no idea know who my parents were. I would do anything to find out who they are. I sent days in the library looking at old articles but there was nothing. The only thing knew about who I was. Was my name is Carter Morre. My mom had me and left me on the door step with just my name. I wanted so much more that I would never get it.

And then that day came. The day I wish that never happened. But that I can't regret.

I started on a stormy day in the very beginning of summer. I was hanging upside down on my bed reading pride and prejudice for the 4th time. A man came and said that he was here to take me. He was dressed like he was a detective from those old movies you know with trench coat and hat. After what seemed like hours of them talking Mrs. Kim there came into the room that I stayed in and told me they found my family. I didn't believe her. And I didn't want to go, but I packed me stuff because maybe just maybe it might be true

I had no idea how I was going to leave. I hugged and kissed every one like a thousand times. And promised over and over that I would stay in touch or visit. Everyone in the room was crying. Leaving my home was heart breaking, but I had to do it. So just like that I left with the man.

As we walked out I could see the little girls' noses pressed up ageist the glass. I started tearing up again. The streets were quiet. The rain was still pouring. And altogether it was a dreary sight. We walked for a couple blocks. We didn't speak, and I never saw his face. Where was this man taking me, and why didn't he have a car. Was he actually a detective… I was completely socked when I finally perked up the courage to ask him where we were going. He said nothing for a while until we walked into a dead-end and took out a cell phone. But when he spoke into the phone it was a weird gargling noise like the monsters made who attacked me, and then I realized I was in getting into something that should be avoided.

So I did what any sane person would do. I ran. I ran in the cold hard stinging rain. I twisted and turned throughout the city streets. Finally I stopped. Thinking I had lost the man I ducked into a dinner. My lungs were on fire, and my legs felt like Jello. No one even looked up as I huff and puffed in to the dinner. I didn't realized how cold I was until I was inside the warm dinner. So I sat there thinking what to do. I could go back to the orphanage but how could I explain what happened... I decided that I would have to be a runaway… If that monster wanted me I couldn't put the only people I loved in danger. After 5 minutes of just sitting at on the bar stool the waiter told me order something or leave. (b*tch) So I left with my small suitcase back into the cold rain.

I walked a whole block before I noticed the man at the end of the street. Waiting for me. I started to turn when he ran at me. He was too fast for me, and got his arms around me a pulled me into an ally. His arm was around my neck suffocating me. I tried to hold on. But I was slipping to unconsciousness. The last thing I remember before I black out was the sound flapping of wings.

* * *

So do u guys think that i should keep this all in one pov or switch it up?

thank for reading :)

give me any ideas u guys hav

please review it means the world to me.

oh and do u guys want longer chpters?


End file.
